


Johnny's Awesome Babysitter

by bud16



Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitter Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom, Bathroom Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Boys Kissing, Couch, Couch Sex, Daydreaming, First Time, Floor Sex, Kissing, Living room sex, Love Confession, M/M, Oral Sex, Playing video games, Refrigerator, Rules, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Taxi, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vacation, babysitter, blowjob, grounded, living room, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Johnny Test is force to stay home, but he wouldn't be home alone as his next door neighbor, Gil would be babysitting him.  While Gil is watching his awesome buddy, Johnny soon discover something that he never thought he would.





	Johnny's Awesome Babysitter

Johnny’s Awesome Babysitter

The Test family would be going on a vacation except for Johnny since he’s grounded.

Johnny: Why can’t I go to!?!?

Hugh: You almost destroy our house.

Johnny: Oh!

Hugh: And besides you’re going to have a babysitter.

Johnny: A BABYSITTER!!! I don’t need a babysitter.

Susan & Mary: Yes you do.

Hugh: The girl’s are right & besides I think you’re going to like him.

Johnny: Wait a minute! Did you say him?

Hugh: I sure did.

Susan: You’re very lucky, Johnny.

Mary: We wish we could be grounded.

Then the doorbell would ring as Hugh would answer it. Johnny would check out to see who his babysitter is & to see surprise it was Gil, his next door neighbor.

Johnny: GIL!!! Gil is my babysitter.

Susan & Mary: We told you would be lucky.

Johnny: Remember what happen last time Gil tried to babysit you two when you were actually babies.

Susan: Yes, but don’t worry.

Mary: Dad made sure that Gil understood the rules & will follow through, so don’t try to trick him.

Johnny: What happens if I do?

Susan & Mary: You don’t want to know?

Johnny’s would widen as he was scary to find out what would happen if he try to trick Gil about the rules.

Hugh: We’ll check up on you boys from time to time. Make sure that Johnny stays out of trouble.

Gil: Don’t you worry sir. I’ll make sure that Johnny behaves himself or he’ll face my punishments.

Johnny’s thoughts: What kind of punishments does he know?

Lila would enter the home as she would shout at your husband & the twins.

Lila: Hurry up you guys. We’re going to miss our flight.

Hugh: Be right there honey.

Lila would exit the house as she would get into the taxi.

Hugh: Come on girls; you behavior yourself, Johnny

Johnny: I will.

Hugh: If Johnny gets out of line, you know what to do.

Gil: Don’t you worry sir; I’ll make sure that Johnny doesn’t cause any trouble.

Hugh, Susan & Mary would leave the house as they all including Lila would go on their family vacation as Johnny is stuck at home with Gil.

Gil: What do you want to do, Johnny?

Johnny: Let’s play some video games.

Gil: Alright.

Johnny & Gil would stick on the couch for a good hour & a half playing video games when Gil was start to feel thirsty as he would get up off the couch & head towards the refrigerator. Gil would grab 2 cans of pop as he would head back towards the living room as he would hand Johnny his can of pop.

Johnny: Thank you so much, Gil.

Gil: You’re welcome.

Johnny & Gil would open their cans of pop as they both would chug them down. Once they were done drinking them, Gil would grab them as he would recycle them as Gil would sit back down on the couch as he & Johnny would continue playing video games. While they kept on playing video games, Johnny would start to think about Gil.

Johnny’s thoughts: I wonder if Gil would look even hotter naked then shirtless.

And with that one thought, Johnny would feel something poking as he would look down at his pants as he was shock to see that it was penis. Gil would look notice Johnny’s horny penis as well.

Gil: Something the matter, Johnny.

Johnny: It’s my penis. Every time I think about you it always does that.

Gil: What were you thinking that would cause it to become big?

Johnny: I don’t know if you want to know.

Gil: Come on. We’re the only ones in the house, so no one will ever know.

Johnny: Alright. I was wondering if you would look hotter being naked rather than being shirtless.

Gil: Is that it!?!? I can strip down naked if you want.

Johnny: You would really strip down naked for me.

Gil: Absolutely; anything for my favorite buddy.

Johnny: I think I’m starting to have feelings for you, Gil.

Gil: Let’s put it to the test. You strip down naked first then I will.

Johnny: Okay.

Johnny & Gil would hop off the couch as Johnny would start shredding off all of his clothes in front of Gil as he would be completely naked in the living room as Johnny would sit back down onto the couch. Gil would then stand in front of Johnny as he would slowly remove his clothes in front of Johnny. Johnny’s face would start to red as he would watch his next door neighbor strip in front of him as Johnny would feel his penis twitching as he continues to watch Gil strip. Gil would completely naked, just like Johnny, as Johnny’s face would be completely red.

Gil: That proves it. You got a thing for me, Johnny Test.

Johnny: How do I take care of it?

Gil: We have sex.

Johnny: Wait a minute! You’re going to babysit me while we’re having sex at the same time.

Gil: Do you want to have sex with me?

Johnny would slowly now his head yes, as Gil would slowly get down onto his knees as Johnny would sit closer towards the edge of couch, Johnny would then put his legs on Gil’s shoulder as Gil would devour Johnny’s entire penis into his mouth. Johnny would gasp as he was shock that Gil devour his penis as it now inside Gil’s mouth. Gil would then slowly start bobbing his head up & down Johnny’s penis as he would start sucking on it. Johnny would be moaning on top of his lungs as he would enjoy having his penis being suck by Gil. Johnny would then sit up as he would put his hands on Gil’s head as Gil would continue to suck on Johnny’s penis. Gil can’t get over of how warm & soft Johnny’s penis is when Johnny would release his pre-cum inside of Gil’s mouth. Johnny would continue to moan as he would start to feel hot as he felt sweat pouring off his body. Gil would keep on sucking Johnny’s penis until Johnny would scream on top of his lungs as he would violently release his white hot gooey cum into Gil’s mouth as Gil would swallow all of Johnny’s boy milk. Once Johnny was done releasing his boy milk, Gil would slowly pull his lips off of Johnny’s penis as Johnny would be breathing very heavily.

Johnny: What did I just do?

Gil: You just had an orgasm & you release your white hot gooey cum or boy milk for short, into my mouth.

Johnny: That was my first time having an orgasm.

Gil: So I’m guess me giving you a blowjob was a first as well.

Johnny would nod his head yes.

Gil: How was it?

Johnny: It was awesome. I never knew that boys can do that sort stuff towards each other.

Gil: But we have to keep it a secret because I could get in a lot of trouble with your parents if they found out about this.

Johnny: Don’t you worry. I won’t tell a soul of what happen.

Gil: Good. Since you like me sucking on your penis how about you suck mine!

Johnny: Okay.

Gil would slowly get back up onto his feet as he would stand literally in front of Johnny as Johnny would be literally face to face with Gil’s penis. Johnny would take a deep breath as he would slowly wrap his lips around the head of Gil’s penis then would slowly devour the rest of Gil’s penis into his mouth. Gil would be absolutely surprise to see that Johnny has devoured his penis entire penis. Johnny would then slowly start moving his head back & forth as he would slowly sucks on Gil’s penis. Gil would moan as he would enjoy feeling Johnny’s warm hot mouth sucking on his penis. Johnny would be surprise to feel how warm & soft Gil’s penis is as he continues to suck on it. Johnny would then find a rhythm as he would bobble his head a bit faster when Gil would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Johnny’s mouth. Johnny would be shock to taste Gil’s pre-cum, but would continue to suck on Gil’s penis. Gil would be moaning even more as he absolutely enjoy having Johnny sucking on his penis it would send him over the edge as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum inside of Johnny’s mouth. Johnny would be shock as he would feel Gil’s penis releasing lots of boy milk into his mouth as Johnny would swallow all of it. Once Gil was done, Johnny would slowly pull his lips off of Gil’s penis.

Johnny: Wow! I never knew that you could squirt that much boy milk.

Gil: When you get older you can. Do you want to continue having sex with me?

Johnny: Absolutely. I don’t want to stop.

Gil: Alright. How about we finish your sex lesson in your bedroom!

Johnny: Okay.

Johnny & Gil would head upstairs as they both would enter Johnny’s bedroom. Once inside, Johnny would close his bedroom door shut as he would then lock it, just in case someone comes by. Johnny would walk towards his bed as Gil would already be laying flat on his stomach.

Johnny: What are you doing, Gil?

Gil: Just waiting for you to pound me.

Johnny: You seriously want me to pound you.

Gil: Of course.

Johnny: Alright.

Johnny would hop onto his bed as he would lie on top of Gil’s back as Johnny would position his penis onto Gil’s anus. Gil would gasp as he felt the tip of Johnny’s penis touching his anus. Johnny would slowly thrust his penis forward into Gil. Gil would whimper as he would feel his anus being ripped apart by Johnny’s penis then Gil would let out loud gasp as he felt Johnny’s penis ripping through his anus as it would enter his body. Before Gil could get use to it, Johnny would instantly start thrusting his penis deep inside of Gil. Gil would moan as he would feel Johnny’s penis moving inside of him. Johnny couldn’t believe that he’s actually pounding his babysitter in his bedroom. Johnny would be moving at a steady pace when he would release his pre-cum inside of Gil. Gil would feel Johnny’s pre-cum as his body would tense up including his anus as it would seal up & it would put a squeeze on Johnny’s penis. Johnny would whimper as he would feel his penis being squeezed to death by Gil’s anus as he continues to pound him. Johnny would be moving faster as his penis would be going deeper into Gil. Gil would be moaning as he couldn’t believe how hard Johnny is pounding him. Johnny would be working up a sweat until he would scream on top of his lungs as he would fire his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gil. Gil would be breathing heavily as he would feel Johnny’s boy milk entering his body. Once Johnny was done emptying his load, he would collapse on top of Gil’s back as he would rest. While Johnny was resting, his penis would slip out of Gil’s anus as his entire load would slowly oozes its way out of Gil’s anus as it drips down Gil’s butt then onto Johnny’s bed.

Johnny: Did I do a good job, Gil?

Gil: Sure did, but let’s try a different position.

Johnny: Okay.

Johnny would hop off Gil’s back then off of his bed as Gil would change positions as he now be laying flat on his back on Johnny’s bed & his head on Johnny’s pillow as he would stick his legs up into the air. Johnny would hop back up onto his bed as he would be on his knees in front of Gil. Johnny would blush as he would see Gil’s anus for the first time in his life. Johnny would then place the tip of his penis on Gil’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through Gil’s anus as it enters his body. Gil would gasp as he would feel Johnny’s penis inside of him as Johnny would grab a hold of Gil’s knees as he would start thrusting his penis forward into him. Gil would moan as he would feel Johnny’s penis moving. Johnny would be breathing heavily as he would thrust his penis hard & fast into Gil. Johnny would be moving at a steady rhythm when he releases his pre-cum inside of Gil. Gil would feel Johnny’s pre-cum again as his body would tense up again & his anus would seal up tight with Johnny’s penis still inside. Johnny would whimper as he would feel his penis being squeezed to death by Gil’s anus as he continues to pound Gil. Johnny would be moving faster & faster as he would be completely drench in sweat until he would let out a very loud scream as he would violently release his white hot gooey cum into Gil. Gil would feel Johnny’s boy milk rapidly entering his body as it would cause to him moan on top of his lungs as he would squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Johnny would watch Gil release his boy milk all over his body as it Johnny would squirt a few more shots into Gil. Once they both were done releasing their loads, Johnny would let go of Gil’s knees as he would pull his penis out of Gil’s anus. Johnny would watch his entire load slowly oozing out of Gil’s anus as it would leak down onto his bed. Once he got done watching his boy milk oozing out of Gil’s anus, Johnny would climb up Gil’s body as he would rest on top of his body. Gil would also take a power nap, so he can regain his energy. Once they both woke up from their power nap, Johnny would look at Gil & smile.

Johnny: Thank you for having sex with me. I’m absolutely positive that I’m in love with you.

Gil: I’m glad that you told me because I’m in love with you too, Johnny.

Johnny would be shock as he couldn’t believe that his next door neighbor loves him.

Johnny: I’m ready to be pounded.

Gil: Are you sure. My penis is bigger & your anus is smaller. It will hurt.

Johnny: I don’t care. I pounded you, so I want you to pound me.

Gil: Alright. Let’s get into position.

Johnny & Gil would move around until Johnny would be on his hands & knees on his bed while Gil would be right behind Johnny. Gil would put the tip of his penis on Johnny’s anus. Johnny would gasp as he would feel the tip of Gil’s penis touching his anus. Johnny would quickly grip his bed sheets as he would prepare himself. Gil would take a deep breath as he couldn’t believe that he’s actually going to do it. Gil would put his hands on Johnny’s hips as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Johnny. Johnny would whimper as he would feel his anus being ripped apart by Gil’s penis then Johnny would let out a very loud scream as he felt his anus being completely ripped open by Gil’s penis as it would slide right through his anus as it enters Johnny’s body. Johnny would be breathing very hard & heavily as he would try getting use to Gil’s penis. Johnny would be breathing normally as he his body would finally accept Gil’s penis. Gil would take a deep breath as he would slowly thrust his penis forward into Johnny. Johnny would let out a whimpering moan as he would feel Gil’s moving inside of him as he would grip his bed sheets very tightly as Gil would be moving slowly. After a while, Gil would find a rhythm as he would move a bit faster as his penis would be moving a bit deeper into Johnny. Johnny would be breathing at a steady pace as he would enjoy feeling Gil’s moving then Gil would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Johnny. Johnny would feel Gil’s pre-cum as his body would tense up & his anus would squeeze Gil’s penis very tightly. Gil would feel his penis being squeeze very tightly as he continues to pound Johnny. Gil would be breathing harder & harder as he would thrust faster & deeper into Johnny until as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Johnny. Johnny would be breathing very fast as he would feel Gil’s boy milk entering his body as it would overwhelm as he would scream on top of his lungs as he would viciously squirt his white hot gooey cum all over his bed. Once they both were done releasing their orgasms, Gil would slowly pull his penis out of Johnny’s anus as he would watch his entire load slowly oozing out of Johnny’s anus as it would slowly drip down Johnny’s butt then would slowly drip down onto Johnny’s bed.

Johnny: You weren’t kidding.

Gil: I tried to warn you, but you ask for it.

Johnny: I know it, but I really want to feel what it felt like to be pounded by you.

Gil: Now you know do you want me to pound you again.

Johnny: Absolutely.

Gil: Alright, but you should be able to accept my penis this time.

Johnny & Gil would move around as Gil would hop off of Johnny’s bed as Johnny would move his body towards the edge of his bed as he would stick his legs up into the air as his anus would be showing. Gil would blush as he would see Johnny’s anus as he would walk towards him. Gil would take a deep breath as he would slowly place the tip of his penis on Johnny’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through Johnny’s anus as it would enter Johnny’s body. Johnny would gasp as he was surprise to feel Gil’s penis inside of him. Johnny would quickly grab a fist full of bed sheets as he would embrace for a really good pounding. Gil would grab a hold of Johnny’s ankles as he would slowly start thrusting his penis into Johnny. Johnny would let out strong sexual whimpering moans as he would feel Gil’s moving a lot deeper into his body. Gil would be moving at a steady pace as his penis would be moving steadily inside of Johnny then Gil would release his pre-cum inside of Johnny. Johnny would feel Gil’s pre-cum as his body would tense up again & his anus would close with Gil’s penis still inside. Gil would whimper as he would feel Johnny’s anus squeezing on his penis again as Gil continues to pound Johnny. Gil would be moving a bit faster as his penis would be moving a bit deeper into Johnny. Johnny would be breathing harder & harder as he would feel Gil’s penis moving a lot faster & deeper. Gil would be overwhelm as he would moan on top of his lungs as he would release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Johnny. Johnny would whimper as he would feel Gil’s boy milk rapidly entering his body as he would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would fire his white hot gooey cum all over his face, chest & stomach. Gil would be absolutely shock to see how much boy milk Johnny squirted onto himself as it would Gil’s penis to twitch inside of Johnny fire a few more rounds. Once they both were done emptying their loads, Gil would slowly pull his penis out of Johnny’s anus as Gil would watch his entire load slowly oozing out as it would drip right down onto Johnny’s bedroom floor. Johnny would be breathing a bit heavy as Gil would hop back onto Johnny’s bed as they both would cruel up & took a nap together. After 2 hours of sleep, Johnny & Gil would slowly wake up as they both would stretch their arms & legs as they both would hop off of Johnny’s bed.

Johnny: Thank you for pounding me again, Gil.

Gil: You’re welcome & remember not tell your parents.

Johnny: I won’t.

Gil: Let’s hit the bathroom. We both sure could use a bath.

Johnny: How about we bath together.

Gil: You sure.

Johnny: I don’t mind bathing with you.

Gil: Alright.

Johnny & Gil would hop off Johnny’s bed as Johnny would unlock his bedroom door as he & Gil would head towards the bathroom. Once inside, Johnny would close the door as he would lock it.

Johnny: Hey Gil. Can I ask you a question?

Gil: Sure.

Johnny: Could we have sex one more time while we’re cleaning ourselves up?

Gil: I don’t see why not.

Johnny: Great! Could you please lie down on the bathroom floor?

Gil: Sure.

Gil would listen to Johnny as he would lay flat on his back on the bathroom floor as Johnny would lie on top of Gil’s penis. Johnny would place the tip of his penis on Gil’s anus, but it would instantly slip right through as it would enter Gil’s body. Gil would gasp as he would feel Johnny’s penis sliding right through his anus as it enters his body. Johnny would then put his hands on Gil’s chest as he would start thrusting his penis deeply inside of Gil. Johnny would stare at Gil the entire time as Gil would be surprise to feel how deeply Johnny is thrusting his penis. Johnny would be moving faster & faster until Johnny would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Gil. Gil would feel Johnny’s pre-cum as his body would tense up including his anus as it seal up tight with Johnny’s penis still inside. Johnny would whimper as he felt his penis being squeezed to death by Gil’s anus as he continues to pound Gil. Johnny would be moving even faster as sweat would be dripping off his body until he would scream on top of his lungs as he violently release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Gil. Gil would whimper as he would feel Johnny’s boy milk entering his body. Once he was done releasing his boy milk, Johnny would slowly pull his penis out of Gil’s anus as he would watch his entire load slowly oozing right out of Gil’s anus as it would leak onto the bathroom floor.

Gil: Thank you, Johnny.

Johnny: You’re welcome.

Gil: You ready for me to pound you?

Johnny: Actually, could I ride you?

Gil: Whatever you want.

Johnny & Gil would move around until Gil would be laying flat on his back on the bathroom floor as Johnny would position himself above Gil’s horny penis. Johnny would take a deep breath as he would slowly lower himself down onto Gil’s penis, but once he felt his anus touching the tip of Gil’s penis it would instantly slip right through & enter his body. Johnny would completely sit down on Gil’s penis as Gil would extend his hands out towards Johnny. Johnny would grab a hold of Gil’s hands as he would clamp them together as he would slowly start bouncing up & down on Gil’s penis. Gil would be moaning as he would feel Johnny’s insides sliding up & down on his penis. Johnny would be having a field day as he continues to ride Gil’s penis then Gil would gasp as he would release his pre-cum inside of Johnny. Johnny would gasp as he would feel Gil’s pre-cum entering his body as it would tense up & his anus would seal up tightly with Gil’s penis still inside as he continues to ride Gil’s penis. Gil would be breathing faster & faster as he would feel Johnny’s insides squeezing more & more on his penis until he couldn’t take it anymore as he would scream on top of his lungs as he violently squirt his white hot gooey cum inside of Johnny. Johnny would be breathing very heavily as he would feel Gil’s boy milk entering his body then something inside of Johnny would snap as he would scream on top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum all over Gil’s stomach & chest. Gil would feel his stomach & chest being cover in Johnny’s boy milk, but once they both were done squirting their loads, Gil would lean down as he would press his lips against Johnny’s while Johnny is still sitting on Gil’s penis. Johnny would be happy & shock all at the same time as he couldn’t believe that Gil is kissing him on the lips in his bathroom. Johnny would put his hands on Gil’s head as he would slip his tongue inside Gil. Gil would be surprise to feel Johnny’s tongue inside his mouth as he decided to play with it. Johnny & Gil would deeply tongue kiss each other inside Gil’s mouth as Johnny would feel Gil’s penis twitching inside of him then Gil would release more pre-cum as Johnny would be shock then Johnny would feel his own penis leaking some pre-cum as well. Johnny & Gil would keep on kissing each other until the excitement would overwhelm Gil as he would violently fire more white hot gooey cum deep inside of Johnny. Johnny would whimper into Gil’s mouth as he would feel more of Gil’s boy milk entering his body as Johnny couldn’t handle it anymore as he would scream on top of his lungs inside of Gil’s mouth as he would viciously release his more white hot gooey cum all over Gil’s body. Once they both were done, Johnny would slip his tongue back inside his mouth then would slowly pull his lips away from Gil’s as he would let go of Gil’s head.

Johnny: Sorry about that, but I really wanted to do that for a very long time.

Gil: To be honest, me too. I wanted to kiss you so long, Johnny Test & now that I have I’m happy that we done it while I was able to babysit you.

Johnny: I think it’s about time we take our baths.

Gil: Good idea; you first.

Johnny: Thank you so much & by the way, you’re the awesomeness babysitter in the world, Gil.

Gil would blush as Johnny would slowly lift himself up off of Gil’s penis as Johnny would deeply moan on top of his lungs as he would feel Gil’s entire load quickly oozing right out of his anus as it would drip down onto the bathroom floor. Gil would get the tub ready as he would clean up the mess. Once the water was warm, Johnny would hop in as he would let the warm water release his body as Johnny would obey whatever Gil says. Once Johnny was done, he would hop right out as he would Gil would hop in while Johnny would dry himself off. Once Johnny was clean he would stay in there as would watch Gil relaxing in the warm water. Once Gil was done, he would hop out of Johnny would help dry off Gil’s body. Once Gil was dry, they both would exit the bathroom as they both would head downstairs to continue playing video games in the nude. Johnny would behavior like a good boy for Gil until his parents came home.

Hugh: We’re back!

Johnny: Welcome home, dad.

Hugh: Were you a good boy for Gil.

Johnny: Absolutely. Isn’t that right, Gil?

Gil: Mr. Test, you couldn’t have the perfect son. Johnny followed all of my rules & he never received my punishment at all.

Susan: Something’s wrong here.

Mary: I agree. Maybe, Johnny broke into our lab & done something to Gil.

Johnny: I never even went near your lab while you guys were gone.

Gil: Wherever I went, Johnny followed.

Lila: Wow! I’m very impress! Maybe Gil should babysit Johnny more often.

Johnny: I would love that. Gil is like my older brother that I want.

And with that Johnny & Gil would keep their little sexual secret from Johnny’s family as they will never know.'


End file.
